The Maiden's Song
by Shikumi
Summary: AU...And so she weaves her stories, capturing listeners, unreleasing until she finishes...R/A


Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, and the idea sort of belongs to   
someone else because I was inspired by it... They, as well as the story are totally   
fictitious. Any coincidence with any event or character in real life is purely coincidence.  
  
AN: Okay, I should be studying for my midterms, as I said, but I had this idea in   
my head, so I just went ahead and wrote it. I got this idea after reading a review   
by someone (I forgot who) praising Max-chan (Author of Drop of Blood, Loom, Scarlet   
Phoenix, Blue Dragon, and many other great stories) for one of her stories. His, or   
her, comment went something like this: "The maiden sings, and captures her listeners   
in the tale she weaves" or something of the sort. The original review is much more   
poetic, believe me. Anyways, an image of a medieval Akane who traveled, singing stories   
and tales from far away, having an audience in each town she visited appealed to me   
(something like what some poets did during the Plague, or even before that, barbs singing   
stories, as a means of entertainment). Again, this story will be on hold for a   
while too...and this part is mostly a draft only...But, hope you enjoy!  
  
Ooh, thanks for the person who made that review, it is forever engraved in my mind.  
  
The Maiden's Song (Working title)  
  
A Ranma 1/2 story by Shikumi  
  
"Hurry up, Dad! It's getting late and we still need to do our number so that we can   
earn enough for tonight's lodge!"  
  
"And I say again, Akane dear, you can go ahead and start without me!"  
  
"How am I supposed to do that without the music? Just hurry! At this rate the   
tavern will be empty when we get there!"  
  
Soun sighed and muttered something about inconsiderate daughters, who took their   
sweet time to get ready in the mornings, checking this and that, only to finally   
get going and stop every five minutes or so to squeal at that "cute little flower"   
or this "adorable little raccoon? Squirrel? Kitten? Who cares? It's all fluffy!   
But why has it got white bubbles in it's mouth, Dad?", and now having the nerve   
to whine about going to arrive late at the little town they saw a few days ago   
on a cliff. And what was he doing here anyways? He could very well be (and very   
well deserved to be!) settled in some comfortable home playing with   
grandchildren, "...instead of being DRAGGED all over the face of the earth with   
NO clear destination whatsoever, and for what are we being late for if we DON'T   
EVER HAVE APPOINTMENTS WITH ANYBODY?" Okay, so maybe "mutter" was a poor   
choice of words.  
  
Akane rolled her eyes, and took off her backpack, decided to carry it by hand,   
and offered her father a piggyback ride.   
  
"...And no respect for your elders, and oh woe me, the disgrace!   
Being carried by a girl!"   
  
Count to ten. Must count to ten. One...two...three...four...  
  
"...And who ever heard of girls doing boys things? Adventure! Excitement!   
Those are for men, not little girls! Girls are supposed to stay home and sew, and do embroidery, and..."  
  
...One...two...three...four...  
  
"...And cook, and wash, and clean...definitely NOT martial arts..."  
  
...One...two...three...four...  
  
"...And at the end of the day, she should be at the front door, kneeling, waiting   
for her husband to come back from work, slippers ready, and being subservient to   
him, give him children. Who ever heard of girls reading, wanting to be 'more'? More   
what? They don't need to be more to bear children! Maybe more wide around the hips   
to give birth to more offspring!"  
  
...ARGH! What on EARTH came after four?  
  
"DAD! Please stop that! If YOU are so embarrassed, YOU can always go on by yourself!   
I never said you had to stay with m...Ouch! What was that for?" Grumble.  
  
Enter demon head father.  
  
"SILENCE!" he roared. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be so tired that I can't even   
walk by myself! I could faint any moment now, and still you dragged me over mountains   
and rivers and oceans, never once asking if I was alright...and...and... WAHHHHHHH...my   
daughter hates me so much that she won't even give her pa a piggyback ride so that he can   
rest! WAHHHHHH!"  
  
Rejoice! The Soun's-Eyes River has started flowing again! The drought is over! Oh joy!  
  
Sigh. One...two...three...four...oh yeah, five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten...   
eleven...and the counting went on...  
  
~~  
  
The town, or what they found when they reached it, couldn't really be called a town.   
  
It was small, with only a dozen buildings or so, built on a circumference around a well   
at its center. There was a small stable that seemed to have survived many a storm, but   
wouldn't be able to stand much longer. All the livestock of this settlement were probably   
kept in there, Akane mused, but she couldn't find the telltale sound or smell that signaled   
the presence of animals. Come to think of it, not a single soul was seen outside, and   
it was quiet.   
  
"Akane, let's ask for the inn. I'm tired," said Soun. "Let's go over to that house over there."  
  
To the right of the little stable was a larger building with a rather worn-out board with the   
word "Assembly Hall" scribbled hanging off its roof. It was in similar conditions as the stable,   
though it seemed to be fairing better and was much better kept. Next to the hall was the largest   
house of them all, but it wasn't saying much. She very much doubted if it could be called a house,   
it was more like a cottage than anything, but it looked cozy, she'd give it that much. It was this   
house that her father was referring to. Smoke was rising through its chimney and a delicious   
smell could be detected once they went near it. It looked to be the best house around, so she   
supposed it had to be the town's leader or someone important living there.   
  
Akane walked up to the door and heard some voices inside talking quietly, sometimes laughter leaked   
through the gaps on the walls and windows. She knocked a few times and waited. The sound of chair   
being moved was heard, followed by a "Coming! Wait a moment!" in a kind, strong voice, deep and rich.   
  
The door opened to reveal an elderly man, with a jovial face, with wrinkles around his eyes, and   
a smile that quickly gave way to surprise. He wasn't much taller than her, but still managed to   
look quite formidable. Behind him, the most adorable little old lady that Akane had ever seen   
(granted, she hadn't seen many little old ladies, but still) watched with curiosity etched on her   
pleasant, slightly wrinkled face. They seemed to be very caring people, though at the moment caring   
was far from what they were feeling.  
  
"My, good evening, lass, we've never seen you around here before. How can we help you?"  
  
"Good evening to you too, kind sir," began Akane, "my name is Akane, and this is my father, Soun.   
We are travelers and were on our way to the city of Mundras, but we lost our way a few days ago.   
Could you tell us where the nearest inn is located so that we may rest for the night?"  
  
The man gave her a funny look and spoke, "Child, the nearest inn is in our neighbor town, Uveit,   
and it's a two days journey from here! There is no way you'll reach it tonight."  
  
Akane looked crestfallen, and Soun looked like he was about to cry again. "Maybe you could let us   
borrow the stable for one night...?" she trailed off.  
  
"Good heavens! That wouldn't do at all!" said the little old lady quite alarmingly. "We can't have   
you in that building! Nobody goes in there unless it's time to..." Before she finished the sentence,   
she caught her husband's warning look and promptly shut her mouth. "The stable is not ours, we have   
to call a meeting and decide if it's acceptable to lend it to you," he amended.  
  
Akane thought this very strange, but decided not to probe. It doesn't concern me much, besides, I   
might as well find some place suitable for camping before all light fades, she thought. Her father   
was in a bad mood already, and as much as she didn't look forward to lie beneath the stars in the   
wilderness with a highly irritable father, somewhere to camp was better than nothing. She thanked   
them and turned to leave.  
  
However, the little old lady stopped them and offered them to stay in their little cottage. "If you   
don't mind, we do have spare bedrolls and you can camp out on our floor," said the woman, "I can't   
let you sleep outside, what with all kinds of strange creatures lurking out there!" Her husband agreed.  
  
That's how Akane and Soun ended up having a modest sized dinner with an elderly couple. As dinner   
progressed, they learned that the old man, Tanaka-san, was indeed the elder for this settlement, and   
was very kind. His wife was just as lovely, made delicious apple pie, and her stew was exquisite.   
  
"So, you mentioned you were heading to Mundras. Why would such a young girl and her father travel to   
the big city?" Tanaka-san asked Akane.  
  
They were chatting merrily at the table, and the elder wanted to know more about his guests. Soun was   
having a discussion with the elder's wife on how to make different kind of stews.  
  
"Well, it is the capital, and I wanted to go there and then decide the most efficient road to take.   
I was thinking maybe learning new katas and styles along the way while traveling west without taking   
too much time, and visit the more famous countries and cities. We should be able to gather some   
information on other countries, and maybe a world map, that is impossible to find back at Grendow,   
where we come from."   
  
"That is indeed a wise decision, but no wonder you lost your way. Mundras is to the southeast of   
Grendow, but you've headed the southwest, that's what brought you to our little Pee-Weera. But tell   
me, you have a specific destination in mind then?"  
  
"Yes, we're heading towards the White Land. I want to be the greatest adventurer   
and martial artist there is."  
  
"That is quite a goal, young lady, and it's a very hard road. Many have gone to the White Land in   
pursuit of a supposed treasure, but not many come back alive."  
  
"I know, but if it were an easy road, I wouldn't be able to become the greatest, no? Besides, I   
promised someone important that I would make it, no matter what."  
  
At this, Tanaka-san smiled, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Someone important, eh?   
He must be one lucky fellow!"  
  
"It's not like that Ojii-san!" Akane replied, beet red.  
  
Tanaka-san laughed right out, making Akane even more embarrassed. "I'm just joking, dear. But I have   
a feeling that there is something else about your purpose then you are letting on."  
  
Akane looked at her feet for a moment, wondering how Tanaka-san knew about her keeping back something.   
"I'm sorry, Jii-san, but, um...it's a secret...and, um... nobody knows about it but me...", she said uncomfortably.  
  
Tanaka-san smiled a gentle smile that only grandparents were able to smile. "Don't worry about it, Akane.   
I know that it's very difficult to reach a dream, but it's even harder to let others know about it."  
  
She smiled gratefully at the old man.  
  
The girl looked around the room and noticed many items that seemed to have some history behind them,   
maybe a memory to go with. She asked Tanaka obaa-san about them. Soon, between husband and wife, the   
elderly couple started to tell stories, some amazing, some heart-warming, some simply hilarious. Akane   
listened with great interest and had a wonderful time.  
  
After dinner, Akane helped Tanaka obaa-san clear the table and wash the dishes, while Tanaka ojii-san   
and her father sat leisurely, drinking tea and talking. As the moon reached her highest throne in the sky,   
Tanaka obaa-san sent them to prepare for bed while she laid out the bedrolls on the floor. Soon everyone   
was ready to retire for the night, and the candles were put out. As Akane settled in her bedroll, she decided   
that tomorrow would be best to repair the numerous things she noticed that needed to be repaired around   
the house. Hopefully, her skills with the hammer and her knowledge about repairing wouldn't be too rusty   
or she would have a few problems. Tanaka obaa-san had said that there was no need for repayment and that   
they could stay as long as they wanted; they enjoyed hosting guests very much. Even so, she would help out   
as much as she could, as show of her gratitude, and she would feel more comfortable about staying a few more   
days, which she was intent to do. Tanaka ojii-san told very interesting and funny stories. He had a very   
special way to tell his tales, with his eyes shining and a smile on his lips. She wanted to hear   
all the stories he knew.  
  
So, with thoughts of new stories, fleeting bits on how to repair roofs and walls, and a content smile on   
her lips, Akane drifted off to dream land.  
  
~~  
  
It was early in the morning, when Tanaka obaa-san heard noises in her backyard, rousing her from her sleep.   
They weren't very loud, as if whoever was making them was taking care not to disturb the inhabitants nearby.   
She was a light sleeper, though, any small noise out of the ordinary in her home could have her awake in no time.   
  
Her first reaction was to panic. Who could be out in her backyard at this time of the day? Then she   
remembered her guests, and let out a sigh of relief. Curiosity settled in her mind for a moment, wondering   
what could her guests be doing at this hour. She put on her everyday clothes and walked toward her kitchen   
to start making breakfast.   
  
When she reached the living room, she noticed that the girl was missing, her bedroll neatly stacked next   
to the wall. Her father was still sleeping, and did not appear to wake up anytime soon.   
  
Reaching the kitchen, the elderly woman saw the young lass (AN: lass? I don't think anyone uses 'lass'   
anymore...) sitting on a stool, hammering away at what appeared to be a piece of wood. Lying beside her   
feet were different sizes of hammers, and a book. Tanaka-san couldn't recall seeing the girl possessing so   
many tools. She did remember seeing one about the size of a loaf of bread, with a long handle, almost as   
long as her table leg.  
  
Moving outside and towards the girl, she could see the still childish face crunched up in concentration   
trying to decipher the contents in her book, while holding an object made of wood. A little squirrel and a  
bluebird were nearby looking at the same girl with great curiosity and interest. They probably had never   
seen anyone making so much noise with her strange instrument at this time of the day. Weren't humans supposed   
to be sleeping still?  
  
"Akane-chan, what are you doing?"  
  
Said girl looked up startled, and when she recognized her, a faint blush appeared on her face. "Nothing,   
Obaa-san, I'm trying to make a drainage, for the roof. Did I wake you? I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, honey, I always wake up at this hour to make breakfast, but tell me, why are trying   
to make a drainage?"  
  
"I thought maybe that way most of the rain water will be led towards one specific place, instead of dripping   
all over the place...it should come in useful when it rains, maybe less mud will form on the front door...just   
an idea...not sure is going to work anyways..."  
  
"Thank you very much, Akane, we've been needing one badly. But come inside first and help me make breakfast.   
Nobody should work without full stomachs!"  
  
At the mention of helping in the kitchen, Akane blush deepened. "Ano...okay...but I have to warn you   
Obaa-san, no kitchen has been able to survive once I am through working in it..."  
  
Tanaka obaa-san looked confused with this statement.  
  
"Hmmm...kitchens don't like me much...and uh...they are constantly plotting against me,   
so I can't cook very well..."  
  
Soft laughter floated to Akane's ears, making her look in the direction of the lady. "Don't worry about   
not being able to cook, dear. Under my supervision, you can't mess up! Let's go before the men wake up!"  
  
Akane sighed in relief, nodded and followed her hostess back into the house.   
~~  
  
"AH! IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! Go back into the pot! SHOO! Don't come NEAR me! AH!"  
  
"Obaa-san! Don't move! It's attracting its attention!"  
  
"AH!!!"  
  
*WHAM*WHAM*WHAM*  
  
"Get back! Get back!!"  
  
"Get it, Akane! There's more coming out!"  
  
WHAM*WHAM*WHAM*  
  
"Whew! Don't worry Obaa-san, it won't come out now! Obaa-san? Obaa-san!   
Let GO of her, you slimy, ugly, oozing thing!"  
  
~~  
  
When Tanaka-ojii-san and Soun walked into the dinning room, they saw obaa-san and Akane looking disheveled,   
with their hairs at angles that defied gravity, sitting at the table with a delicious breakfast, amid what   
appeared to be a kitchen, judging its location and the pans, forks, spoons, plates and knives strewn all   
over the floor.  
  
After much screeching and yelling, and a lot of hammering, Akane finally got the foreign being out of the   
kitchen into whichever dimension it came from. For the rest of the time preparing for the breakfast, she   
stayed clear of the stove, trying to clean up the mess. She had her head down, her eyes glistening with   
unshed tears, cursing her lack of cooking skills. She was sure that Tanaka obaa-san wouldn't welcome her   
now and would soon kick them out of her house.  
  
Tanaka obaa-san was still able to make a wonderful breakfast, and the four of them sat down to eat in   
silence. Akane dared not look up from her plate, eating in small bites. Her father knew the telltale signs   
of a kitchen after a match with his daughter, and so sat unmoving, silent tears cascading down his face.   
Obaa-san was eating in small bites too, with a pensive look on her face, as if reliving the occurrences in   
her kitchen earlier. Only Tanaka ojii-san didn't know about it, and he looked on with curiosity at the   
three other people at the table.  
  
As the meal finished, Akane moved to help Obaa-san clear the table, while she waved her husband away, telling   
not to worry. Soon the younger girl found herself standing side by side with the older lady, washing the dishes  
  
"I'm sorry about the kitchen, obaa-san," said she, shyly.  
  
Obaa-san didn't respond right away and Akane noticed her jaw set firmly. She's too angry to answer, she   
thought wrenchingly, tears starting to form.  
  
She didn't expect the laughter that erupted from the woman besides her so suddenly.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Oh! Ha ha ha! Oh my dear! I must say! Ha ha ha! I never! Ha ha ha!"  
  
Wild thoughts ran through Akane's head. Did she snap? Should she call for her father? What's wrong with T  
anaka obaa-san? She can't breathe with all that laughing!  
  
"Obaa-san?"  
  
"Oh dear! Ha ha ha!" After what seemed like forever, her laughter died down, and she wiped her tears away.   
"I must say, honey, that was quite an experience! Well, you know what they say, there's always something   
new under the sun!" A smile adorned her face.  
  
Akane pouted, "I'm really am sorry, Obaa-san, I didn't mean to..."  
  
Tanaka obaa-san cut her off. "Don't worry about it, that was once in a life time adventure! And I have to   
thank you for saving me. You're really good with that hammer of yours. That was fun!"  
  
"You mean, you're not angry?"  
  
"Of course not! It made me feel young again! It's been a long time since I last had so much energy!"  
  
Akane hugged her, "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much, Obaa-san!"  
  
"Now, now, there is no need for such formality, Ba-ba will be fine," smiled the elderly woman, "let's   
hurry up with the dishes. You are going to look around our village today!"  
  
"Yes ma'am! But not before I repair the kitchen."  
  
"What nonsense! Jii-chan will take care of it."  
  
A good-natured discussion erupted, and both women reached the agreement that Akane would indeed help   
repairing the kitchen, but after she came back from visiting the village.  
  
Soon the dishes were done, and Ba-ba and Akane stepped out into the sun, ready to go.  
  
~~  
  
AN: it's progressing too slowly, I think...If you like it, please let me know, and if you don't like it,   
please let me know too~ Ano...I must warn you that my biggest defect is my pride...and I don't take flames   
kindly...so...to avoid any useless anger from your part and my part...please don't flame? Constructive   
criticism is welcome though. Thank you so much! ^___^  
  
To Kinai: if you read this, I'm not from Spain, actually I'm Asian, but I grew up in Latin America,   
so I can speak Spanish too~ 


End file.
